No Need For Friends
by Melis
Summary: The gang of FF7 is alive and kickin with the newly restored Aeris, Zack,and yes, Seph, however Yuffie is the main star,getting her friends into a big prob with the Gold Saucer can she fix it or will they spend the rest of their lives in debt?


_**No Need For Friends**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**No Need For Friends...**_

Yuffie awoke early in the morning, slowly opening her eyes and peered at her alarm clock... 7:30 AM.

"Uhhhh…"

She was in no mood to get up, as always, yet, she knew everyone else was already awake, downstairs, prepairing for work. She knew exactly where everyone was going too. Aeris would wander the Slums, or head over to Kalm to try and sell flowers, Tifa would go to her new bar Tifa's 2nd 7th Heaven. Barret, Cloud, and Zack would head over to the "hideout" to discuss plans and ideas as to where Sephiroth could be found. Cid on the other hand, would go to Rocket Town to work on the Tiny Bronco or attempt to fix other broken machines, while Cait Sith wandered the Wonder Square of the Gold Saucer to tell iffy fortunes. And lastly, Red 13 would visit Cosmo Canyon and protect it from monsters. Yuffie though… She sighed.

"I'll steal matiria."

Actually, she felt she had no place, no purpose for being with them, at least not in this point of their lives. Back then, she was a "fightier for the planet", but now, while everyone was out working hard, she was sitting around, giving orders, stealing and lieing. But about the only other person she could think of, that was somewhat like her, was Vincent. He didn't have a job and he would hang out with her. They had got close, very close, and did almost everything together, like the cooking, talking, the shopping, and he would keep her out of trouble...

**_...most of the time anyway... _**she thought, smiling cheesily with her eyes closed.

Yuffie liked Vincent, a lot, laying back in her bed as she gazed at the ceiling, unable to stop thinking about him.

**_...ok, enough of that... _**she thought, sitting up in her bed now.

She then turned her gaze, stairing out the window, and was shocked to see sunlight. She blinked some, before remembering a hefty amount of plate had been removed, compliments of Meteor and Mayor Domino, the one now in charge of the new, semi- re-built Midgar. He had been quick to take over, seeing as Shin-ra had somehow "magically" dissappered off the face of the planet. Yuffie frowned some, stretching in her bed. What did she care? It wasn't like he, the Mayor, had done anything better in Midgar anyway.

They were all still living in the slums, or at least what was left of them. Most of the upper world around Midgar and plate had been destroyed by Meteor, so not only was everyone above killed off, survivors were now forced to make due in the slums. Aside from that, Sector 7 was still a wreak, not to mention jobs were hard to come by, and pay sucked, and to top it all off, civil war was around every corner, between the people of the slums, the used to be "plate dwellers", and the now unemployed Shina-ra staff...

**_...oh hell with this, I'm hungry..._** she thought, getting out of bed and wandering sleepily to her dresser. She pulled out her cream colored shorts and green, sweater-like top. Slowly, she slipped off her white t-shirt and slipped into her normal attire, and after doing so, headed eagerly downstairs.

Everyone seemed busy in the kitchen, eating and preparing breakfast. Cloud, Cid, Barret and Vincent sat at one end of the large, rectangular, wooden table, handcrafted by Cid himself. Cait Sith on the other hand, was looking in the refrigerator for something, while Red 13 patiently waited for his meal. Aeris and Tifa prepared breakfest, while Zack begged them to hurry.

"I'm starving! Look at me! I'm wasting away!!" he cried, his long black hair swaying a bit.

"Just a few more minutes." Aeris said, smiling.

He smiled at her reply, hushing up.

Yuffie entered the kitchen finally and sat in the chair next to Vincent, truly use to such rowdy mornings. After Meteor, everything went nuts, especially the lifestream, somehow reviving Zack, Aeris and yes, Sephiroth. Yuffie didn't care much for that, what had happened, happened. She had did her part, had helped defend the planet and was glad she was able to be reunited with everyone...especially Vincent.

He smiled at her now.

"Good morning Yuffie." He said.

Yuffie smiled back at him gingerly.

"Hey Vincy." She said, Vincent chuckling softly at her new pet-name for him, before working on his meal.

"Here you go Cloud. Just the way you like it!" Aeris said, smiling at him as she carefully setted his plate on the table before him.

He smiled taking her hand, and kissed it softly.

"I love you." He said, looking to her.

Aeris blinked some, blushing.

"I love you too." She replied, smiling sweetly before heading back to the stove.

Tifa sighed. It was hard to believe, Cloud and Aeris were finally together, but that didn't break Tifa's heart as much as everyone had imagined. Tifa actually had a crush on Zack, who had a crush on her...or so she had heard. However, a part of her heart still belonged to Cloud and she still longed to be the one he loved. All in all, she WAS happy for them, and was happy to have Aeris back, mainly because she had someone to talk to, not to mention the fact that they had both gone through the same trama of Meteor and what not.

"Here you go Yuffie." Tifa said softly as she set a plate of food in front of the young ninja girl. Yuffie gave a toothy grin, before devouoring her meal.

"Boy, you sure are hungry for a girl that does absolutely nothing." said Cid sarcastically.

Yuffie just glared at him, as she continued to eat, Vincent doing the same. Cid frowned some, sipping his coffee.

Everyone sat at the table now, buisily eating and talking about what they thought their day would be like, or at least what they hoped their day would be like...

"Yo! Vincent can you move over a little bit?" Zack asked.

Vincent nodded, moving his chair closer to Yuffie's.

"Thanks Dude!" Zack said, giving a quick thumbs-up before sitting down between Tifa and Vincent. After about a half hour of talking, Aeris glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh! We have to get going!" she exclaimed, quickly heading out back to grab her flower basket and flowers. Cloud got up first, followed by everyone else, except Zack, Yuffie, and Vincent.

"I get to stay home and relax!" Yuffie said, stretching seepliy in her chair, a smug look on her face.

"What else is new?" inquiered Cid, with a frown.

"Daddy! Daddy! I got the mail for you!" Marlene said, smiling with a few letters in her tiny hand, her little green dress flairing out a bit as she ran to her father.

"Thanks sweetie" Barret said taking the mail from her, quickly looking through the mounds of useless information and ads.

**_...Ad...ad...bill...ad...huh...?_** he thought, slipping a bright yellow envelope out of the stack.

"Cloud, this ones for you, it's from the Gold Saucer." said the large male, handing the brightly colored envelope to his spikey haired friend.

"Thanks." replied Cloud, quickly openning the letter, slipping a confetti style paper from it.

Yuffie opened one eye, looking to Barret, then Cloud, and nearly fell out of her chair when she caught site of the golden envelope.

**_...oh crap..._** she thought, her eyes widdening.

Vincent looked at her, blinking some.

"What's wrong?" he asked her in a low voice, moving a bit closer to her.

"Aheh heh heh heh…nothing!" she said nervously.

He looked at her questionably, cocking an eyebrow, but smiled, nodding some.

Cloud blinked a bit, scanning the letter over quickly, then narrowed his eyes some, opting to read it again more closely.

"What the…?!" He began, his voice breaking slightly.

"This can't be right!" he shouted, lowering the letter a bit.

"What? What is it?" Aeris asked, stepping up beside him now, adjusting her red jacket.

Cloud faced her, a perplexed look on his face

. "We owe the Gold Saucer 1,000,000,000 gil!" He yelled, looking at her as if the letter's content were untrue. Aeris just looked at him, dumbfounded and in disbelief, blinking rapidly. She was about to speak when they heard someone in the corridor.

"Guys! I still can't find any of my matiria!" said Tifa in fustration, as she desended the stairway.

"Same here!" added Cid, leaning back in his chair now, raising one hand.

"I'm missing about 500 gil." added Caith Stih, standing near Cid now as he sipped a glass of orange juice.

"Where could it have possibly gone?" asked Red 13, looking to each of his friends.

"I think I gotta idea..." Barret replied, crossing his arms as he turned his gaze to Yuffie.

"Aheh heheheheh, what's that look for?!" She asked, with a cocked brow.

"Wait a minute!" Cid yelled, something crossing his mind.

"You went to the Gold Saucer five days ago with Caith Sith!" he said standing now, his index finger extended towards Yuffie.

Yuffie blinked rapidly, felt her face heat up some, before she responded to him.

"So?!" she yelled.

"My matiria has been missing for five days now!" said Tifa, placing her hands on her valumptious hips.

"Mine too!" added Cid, giving Yuffie a slight glaire.

Cloud frowned some, folding his arms as he turned to look at the teenage ninja, an angry and unhappy expression on his face.

"So Yuffie, what exactly did you DO at the Gold Saucer?" he asked, stepping to her some.

"I...ummm...uhhh…" she said friverously, looking up at the ceiling as if searching for an answer.

"You took our stuff and gambled!" yelled Cid, slamming his fist hard onto the wooden table, shaking it.

Yuffie blinked, sitting upright in her chair now, the sudden slamming jerking her awake.

"Yeah! So!? I was just trying to get some money for you guys…and for me,…ok mostly for me!" She said simply, folding her hands behind her head, stairing at the floor.

"You little liar!" shouted Cid again, slamming his fist once more, then stood, pointing at her.

"You took all our stuff and now we are in dept with the Gold Saucer! Where're we gonna get 1,000,000,000 gil!?" he asked angrily, searching the young girls face for an answer.

"How am I suppose to know?!" she asked angrily.

Cid's face turned bright red with anger.

"YOU!" he shouted, stompping the floor some.

"You don't give a DAMN about anyone but yourself!! That's why no one likes you, you little brat!!" he yelled.

Yuffie gasped, shocked at his sudden outburst. She!? A brat!?

"I..." she looked at all of them with tears in her eyes, the others just frowning, shaking their heads...except for Zack who hummed to himself as he continued to eat.

"Shuddup you!" said Cid, smacking the back of his head some.

"Ow, jeez..." said Zack trailing off.

. "Cid! Calm down!" yelled Aeris, stepping to him now. The others blinked some, knew Cid was way too rialed up, and that he just might do what the others wouldn't...kill Yuffie!

"Cloud..." Yuffie started, looking to the young blonde.

He shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it Yuffie..." He said softly, walking into the living room.

"Cloud!" Aeris said, frowning some, her hands on her hips now. She glanced to Yuffie, raising her index finger to the young girl as if to say 'one minute' then followed off after Cloud.

**_ …so, I'm a brat…_** Yuffie thought, looking down sadly.

Was it true? Was she really a brat? Did EVERYONE see her that way or only Cid? Ahh hell, her and Cid were never really that close, but STILL, she couldn't help but wonder if Cid had just spoken on everyone elses behalf...

Yuffie closed her eyes now, tight, trying hard to hold back tears. It wasn't true, she wasn't a brat, she just acted that way, that's all. All that was happening now, it was some dream, a terriable nightmare, it's not real, her friends wouldn't say such things.

She closed her eyes tightier now, knew all she had just stated was a lie. She WAS a Brat, she WAS useless and yes, everyone DID hate her. All this passed through her mind in the blink of an eye, and unable to hold in her anger any longer, she exploded...

"..FINE!" she shouted,sprinting towards the door, stopping just before it.

"I know when I'm not wanted! There's no need for me?! Well, there's no need for you guys!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"There's no need for friends!" she finished, quickly running out the door, slamming it hard behind her.

"Yuffie!" Vincent shouted, cursed some when he heard the door slam.

He looked at Cid angrily.

"How can you be so mean to her!?" he yelled, exiting through the same door before the pilot could answer.

Cid sighed, frowning some as he staired at the floor , kicing at it softly. He couldn't help it, he had a temper, and in turned yelled at everyone...for everything. No one else seemed to care when he went off on them, only little Yuffie. He scratched the back of his head some, emitting a soft sigh as he looked towards the clock, noting it was a little after 8:15 A.M.

"Come on, we have to get to work." He said to the others, them nodding gloomily in turn as they grabbed their stuff and headed out the door, leaving the large house to Cloud and Aeris, the arguments of this morning, still eachoing throughout the walls.

(HOLY AERIS XD lol, this is my first official final fantasy 7 fanfic, seeing as the others never even made it this far lol x.X But yeah, its actually an old story, and after playing FF7 recently, i was like, heck, imma work on my old FF7 fanfics!XD BUT do NOT worry, i will still continue work on my shaman king ones as well nn So, please please read and review, cause im doing this in a more story format kinda way, so please let me know if you like it or not x.X Other then that, im off now to work on my Shaman King fic, Dead Mans Party XD So, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter and the one after ) -Melis)


End file.
